


In your arms (where I belong)

by girlinbyakkoya



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinbyakkoya/pseuds/girlinbyakkoya
Summary: Sougo gets an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 14





	In your arms (where I belong)

Sougo was eating his tabasco-doused bowl of pasta in peace when Tsumugi entered in the IDOLiSH7 common room. She looked around looking for someone, and as Sougo turned his head towards her, their eyes met. Tsumugi’s face broke into a her signature sunshine smile. Looking straight at him, she proudly said, “We got a new job offer for you, Sougo-san.”

  
Sougo felt three pairs of eyes zooming in on him. With Mezzo’’s popularity, he should’ve gotten used to new offers, but somehow today he felt exceptionally anxious. The atmosphere thickens as everyone waited with bated breath for the news to drop.

“It’s your first movie offer!” Tsumugi declared, eyes sparkling. The tension in the room dissipated - Sougo let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

  
“Congrats, Sou! Here’s to our second movie star,” Yamato deadpanned, raising his can of beer to cheer with no one in particular.

  
“Uh, Yamato-san, I haven’t accepted the job, though.” Sougo pointed out the obvious fact. Although unlike Yamato, he’s got no real reason to say no, so he probably will accept it. Thanks to his prime time drama experiences, he’s confident enough about his acting now.

  
“What’s it about?” Mitsuki piped up from beside him. Sougo turned his attention back to their manager.

  
“It’s a live action adaptation from a hit BL manga called Seaside Serenade. You’ll be playing a heartbroken salaryman who ran away to a secluded fishing town and became involved in a whirlwind romance with the owner of the inn he stays at,” Tsumugi explained enthusiastically in one breath.

  
In the silence that followed, Sougo could hear Yamato’s faint attempt at a wolf whistle. He stared blankly. Surely he heard it wrong? Him, playing as the lead role of a BL manga adaptation? 

  
“Um… Manager, would that be OK for our image? It’s not every day a boy band member gets offered a BL role.” Sougo sneaked a peek around the table, gauging his bandmates’ reaction - as far as he could see, everyone on the table had normal expressions.

  
Tsumugi clasped her hand, ready with an answer. “Ah, that’s a good concern! While it might be true that being cast in a BL role may be quite… _controversial_ , ” Sougo winced internally. “There is a trend of rising popularity of BL content in mainstream media, especially among IDOLiSH7’s demographic,” Tsumugi explained confidently. “Not to mention, it’s a very popular, critically acclaimed title. I’m sure it’ll be a good opportunity to showcase your acting ability!”

  
“I looked it up online, the story seems interesting.” Iori commented, looking down at his phone in an effort to hide his face, though Sougo could see Iori’s cheek turning pink. Sougo wondered if it was a particularly racy title? 

  
“But… Why me?”

  
“Apparently, the director and the _mangaka_ decided on you, since they were was so impressed by your acting in your latest drama.” Tsumugi answered. “On top of that, the character looks very much like you!” She held up the pamphlet with the character illustrations in front of Sougo. It’s true - he could clearly see the resemblance: the light colored hair, the slender, dainty frame. Besides him, a tall, tanned, smug-faced man stood, his hair tousled artfully by what Sougo presumes is the sea breeze.

  
“Hey, who’s gonna play the other guy?” Trust Yamato to ask the important questions. Sougo was so caught up in his own mind that it didn’t occur to even ask.

  
“Based on the information I’ve received, it's going to be played by Trigger’s Tsunashi-san!”

  
Sougo felt his world came into a standstill as the room erupts in astonishment. 

  
“Sougo, you lucky dog!” Mitsuki slapped his hand onto Sougo’s back, hard enough to startle him.

  
“Woah, Sou, if you don’t want to take that role, onii-san will,” Yamato quipped. Sougo’s not sure what that implies. 

  
“I see…I guess it suits his wild and sexy image,” Sougo heard Iori mumble to himself from the corner.

  
As Sougo sat still, head spinning from the information he just received, Tsumugi looked at her watch and then at him. “You don’t have to answer it now, Sougo-san. I understand that you may need some time to think about it,” Bless her heart - their manager was understanding as always. Seeing as her job is done, she made her way to the door. “Well then, I’ll excuse myself.” 

  
“Wait, manager -” Sougo blurted out.

  
Tsumugi paused in front of the door to look at him, expectant. Sougo’s mind was It’s uncharted territory in a myriad of ways - for one, he’s never acted for a movie, and of all the genres in the world, the first offer he received is a gay romance. Is it the universe’s idea of a joke? It’s not that Sougo is uncomfortable with the idea of playing a gay character - but in a way, he is. What if people realize he really _is_ gay? What would it mean to his career and his bandmates’ if word got out? Is it even possible to tell someone’s sexuality from how they act in a movie? Sougo is aware he’s a chronic overthinker, but now the stakes felt higher than ever. 

  
And yet, Sougo is painfully aware it’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that’s too good to pass off. To star in a movie with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. Not only he could elevate IDOLiSH7’s popularity to new heights with a silver screen debut, he would also act side by side with a colleague he admire and respect. As _lovers_. It hurts to admit, but that alone makes a tiny part of him desperately wants to say _yes_ , no questions asked. Sougo couldn’t decide whether it’s a good or bad thing, but somehow he’s inclined to believe that it’s _okay_. It’s okay to do things just because he wants to. It won’t hurt to _try_. 

  
After what feels like forever, he made up his mind and inhaled a deep breath. “I’ll do it. It’ll be a good opportunity to expand my horizons and introduce IDOLiSH7 to an even broader audience.” Or so he tries to convince himself. But now that he’s said it, there's no going back.

  
“Great! Thanks for the quick answer, Sougo-san. I’ll notify the director immediately!” Tsumugi beamed and she turned to the door to get back to work.

  
Sougo stared as their manager exited the room with a spring in her step, wondering if he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for like, years. Let's see if I could complete it.


End file.
